User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Big Brother - Episode 3 Season 1
PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL DRAMA BIIIG BROTHER! 6 CONTESTANTS FOUGHT IN THE VETO CHALLENGE! ZOEY HAD WON POV, GIVING HER THE CHANCE TO SAVE ONE OF THE CONTESTANTS ON THE BLOCK. ZOEY HAD SAVED JO, AND HEATHER PUT MIKE UP AS A REPLACEMENT NOMINEE, GETTING REVENGE ON ZOEY. IN A 7-6 VOTE, MIKE WAS THE FIRST PLAYER EVICTED FROM TDBB. WHO WILL BECOME HOH, AND WHO WILL THEY NOMINATE? FIND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE ON TOTAL.... DRAMA..... BIIIIIG BROTHER! *Contestants are in the house* Geoff: *In Bedroom* See Lindsay, I told you that you weren't going. Lindsay: Thank the lord. But when I saw that Zoey was the last one to vote, I thought that my butt was out of here. Geoff: Lindsay, you need to fight through this competition. Lindsay: *hugs Geoff* Thank you for supporting me. *Camera zooms on Brick, Jo, Lightning, Scott in Kitchen* Brick: Guys, You will never believe what I saw. Lightning: What? Brick: I was walking by, as I heard Gwen and Bridgette talking to Zoey. Scott: What were they saying? Brick: They were talking about an alliance. Zoey, Gwen, and Bridgette are in a girls alliance. Jo: I know who I am going after then... Zoey. Brick: Why Zoey though? Jo: Because, she is DOMINATING this competition. She even outsmarted Heather, she beat me in the POV challenge by a landslide, she scored 3rd in the first HOH comp. She is an amazing player, and a threat. Lightning: To be honest, I am more focused on getting Heather out of the competition. CONTESTANTS, IT IS TIME FOR THE HOH COMPETITION. PLEASE GATHER IN THE BACKYARD. *Contestants walk to backyard* Geoff: So, we come out in the backyard, and we see a pool, and there is a platform, and there are fighting sticks everywhere. Totally going to win this HOH. Heather: Okay everyone, please grab a stick! *Contestants all pick up sticks* Heather: Okay so, first of all, as the previous HOH, I am not able to compete in this HOH competition. You guys will be fighting in seperate matches. 1 on 1. Those winning person in each match will sit out until everyone is done with their first match. Then, we will have new matches, which those people will compete in. The losing players will be eliminated from the comp. The first match is Alejandro vs. Zoey, please step onto the platforms. Alejandro: *DIARY* So, I get called up with Zoey. This girl is a beast at competitions, I might actually lose against her. *Zoey and Alejandro step onto platform* Heather: AAAAND GO! Zoey: *hits Alejandro* Alejandro: WOAH *Nearly falls off, but doesn't* NICE TRY >:) Alejandro: *Tries to hit Zoey, but Zoey dodges* Zoey: *As he tries to hit her, she hits him, knocking him into the water.* Alejandro: *Falls into water* CRAAP. *swims out of water and walks to eliminated bench.* Zoey: YES! *Walks to winners bench* Heather: THE NEXT MATCH IS COURTNEY VS. GEOFF! *Court and Geoff step onto platform* Heather: GO! Courtney: YOU ARE LOSING THIS! Geoff: LOL NOPE! *Hits Courtney up the head with stick* Courtney: owww! Geoff: *Hits Courtney repeatedly in the stomach with stick* Courtney: AHH! *falls into water* ARGH *Both get out, Geoff goes to winners bench, Court goes to losers bench* Heather: The next match is Duncan vs. Brick *Both step onto platform* Heather: AAAND GO! Duncan: *tries to hit Brick, Brick dodges* Brick: NICE TRY BUDDY, BUT THIS IS NOT THE WAY YOU ARE GOING TO WIN COURTNEY OVER. *Hits him in the stomach with stick* Duncan: HEY *hits Brick up the head* Brick: F**K YOU *Hits Duncan in the head repeatedly in the head* Duncan: *Falls into water* BRICK ARE YOU F**KING RETARDED. *Walks to losers bench* Brick: Same question for you, because as I recall, you just lost and I won the match. Heather: THE NEXT MATCH IS GWEN VS. LESHAWNA! AAAAND GO! Leshawna: *hits Gwen with stick* Gwen: *Dodges* HAHA, NICE! Leshawna: *kicks Gwen into water, nobody sees* YES! BBY, THATS HOW I ROLL! Heather: THE NEXT MATCH IS BRIDGETTE VS. JO! Jo: YOU ARE GOING DOWN MISSY, JUST LIKE YOUR LITTLE ALLIANCE MEMBER! Bridgette: Wait. WHA-''' '''Jo: HIIIIYA! *Hits Bridgette into water* Bridgette: *DIARY* WHO TF TOLD JO! Heather: NEXT UP IS TYLER VS. LIGHTNING! Tyler: So Jo just spilled the beans about Bridge's alliance, I am about to spill the beans about your alliance with Jo and Scott! ' '''Lightning: F**K YOU DUMB ASS FLOATER! ' '''Tyler: Nah *knocks him into water* Lightning: ......shet..... Heather: OUR NEXT MATCH IS LINDSAY VS. SCOTT! Lindsay: I... WILL... WIN.... THIS... HOH! *Lightly hits Scott with stick* Scott: :l *Knocks her into water* Lindsay: :( Heather: OKAY, SO THAT WAS OUR FIRST FEW MATCHES. OUR NEXT MATCHES WILL CONTINUE. THE PEOPLE MOVING ON ARE ZOEY, GEOFF, BRICK, LESHAWNA, JO, TYLER, AND SCOTT. NOW, HERE IS THE PROBLEM... ONE OF YOU DID CHEAT.. WE PLAYED THE FOOTAGE AGAIN, AND LESHAWNA, YOU DID NOT KNOCK GWEN INTO THE WATER WITH THE STICK... WHICH MEANS.... LESHAWNA, PLEASE SIT AT THE LOSERS BENCH. GWEN, WE ARE SORRY, BUT TO KEEP NUMBERS EVEN, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COMPETE. Gwen: *DIARY* *Flips off the camera* PRODUCERS, YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO KEEP JO IN THIS COMP... ''' '''Heather: OUR NEXT MATCH IS TYLER VS. GEOFF! Geoff: *DIARY* You know what, I honestly am going to throw this competition. My goal was to show them all that I am a strong competitor, and I feel that I have done that. Tyler: *Knocks Geoff in the water* Heather: OKAY, GEOFF, YOU ARE OUT! TYLER MOVES ON! NOW HERE IS THE THING, TYLER, YOU COULD BE CALLED ON MULTIPLE TIMES THROUGH THESE NEXT FEW MATCHES, SINCE THEY ARE RANDOMIZED. OUR NEXT MATCH IS SCOTT VS. JO. Scott: *DIARY* Jo is kind of the leader of our alliance, But I am still going to try and beat her. Scott: Sorry Jo, but our alliance has been exposed. *Tries to knock her into water* Jo: GRR... *Hits him, but he does not fall into water.* Scott: *Kncoks her into water* Jo: RAWR! Heather: AND JO IS OUT! OUR NEXT MATCH IS TYLER AND SCOTT! AGAIN. Tyler: YOUR ALLIANCE IS GONE! *Hits him repeatedly* Scott: *tries to hit him, but fails* Tyler: *Knocks him into water* Heather: AND SCOTT IS OUT! NEXT MATCH IS BRICK VS. ZOEY! Brick: *Hits her in the forehead* Zoey: OW! *Hits him in the balls* Brick: OWWW Zoey: *Knocks him into water* ' '''Heather: OKAY, SO WE ARE DOWN TO OUR LAST MATCH. ZOEY VS. TYLER! ' '''Tyler: *Hits Zoey* Zoey: *Jumps, and hits him with stick* Tyler: *Foot is on the edge of platform, about to fall into water* Zoey: *Hits him off of platform* Heather: AND ZOEY IS THE HOH! EVERYONE, YOU MAY NOW GO GATHER IN THE HOUSE, AND WE WILL START THE NOMINATION CEREMONY SHORTLY! *Contestants walk back into the house* Zoey: *Talking to Tyler* I know exactly who I am putting up. Tyler: Who? Zoey: Brick and Heather, without a doubt. Tyler: Hmm, seems like a good move. *1 Hour Later* Zoey: Everyone, it is time for the nomination ceremony* *Contestants walk to NC* Zoey: It is time for me to pick two players to put up on the block. I am truly sorry if I nominate you, it is only strategy. The first houseguest I have nominated is... *Heather's picture shows up* Zoey: The second houseguest I have nominated is... *Brick's picture shows up* Zoey: I have nominated you Heather, and you Brick. Brick, you spilled the beans about my alliance. Heather, you tried to force me into an alliance, you also are the reason that Mike is gone. This NC is ejourned. Heather: *DIARY* I am put up on the block... great. I MUST win the POV challenge, or else, my butt is gone. WHO WILL WIN THE POV CHALLENGE? WHO WILL THAT PERSON USE IT ON, AND IF SO, WHO WILL THE HOH PUT UP AS A REPLACEMENT NOMINEE, AND WHO WILL BE EVICTED? FOUND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE ON TOTAL... DRAMA... BIIIIG BROTHERRR! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts